


Демон разума курит в затяг сигареты

by KARREGAN



Category: Gravity Falls, Гравити Фолз
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Demons, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Poetry, Romance, Smoking, Бессмертие, Вымышленные существа, Демоны, Курение, романтика, стихи, счастливый финал
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KARREGAN/pseuds/KARREGAN
Summary: Большие глазёнки и кудри вихрятся,А в карих глазах любопытство, не страх...[ENG]
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Билл Сайфер/Диппер Пайнс
Kudos: 4





	Демон разума курит в затяг сигареты

**Author's Note:**

> Эта же работа на других платформах:  
> [Фикбук;](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7640245)  
> [Фанфикус;](https://fanficus.com/post/5f7c3acbcfa8080017fd09b6)
> 
> Хотелось сделать мило. Надеюсь, получилось.)))
> 
> Я не считаю это ООС. Возможно, кто-то поймёт почему.

* * *

Демон разума курит в затяг сигареты.

И истерично смеётся, как сумасшедший.

Он одинок, но не хочет думать об этом,

Он, знаете ли, всё-таки тоже не вечен.

Что с того, что есть безграничная сила?

Что с того, что есть абсолютная власть?

Долгая жизнь много чего в нём сломила,

Но даже он боится в не бытьё упасть.

Ему тоже нужен кто-то кто будет любить.

Тот, кто будет с ним, ничего не прося взамен.

Тот, кто сможет все странности выносить.

Тот, кто будет терпеть кучу наигранных сцен.

И нет, он совсем не надеялся и не верил,

Что когда-то такого сумеет найти.

Слишком много видел людских феерий,

Чтобы верить в любовь у себя на пути.

А потом появились близняшки.

И понравилось демону с ними играть.

И не скажешь про них как про всех: «Букашки»,

Если честно, то не было слов чтобы что-то сказать.

Большие глазёнки, и кудри вихрятся,

А в карих глазах любопытство, не страх.

И он понимает, что тот не боится

Отваги и тяги к загадкам в красивых глазах.

И ведь не сдаётся упрямый засранец,

Всё верит, сражается, ищет ответ.

А на щеках всё такой же детский румянец,

Хотя интеллекта много для своих лет.

Но демон утопает и вязнет в мальчишке,

Как будто бы тот его на себя подсадил.

Он кажется ему другим: не как все людишки.

И хочется парня до ломки, что даже не хватает сил.

Диппер смеётся, на подколы забавно шипит.

И краснеет на «дурацкие» пошлые шутки,

А разум окончательно удаляется и молчит,

Потому демон не может без парня и сутки.

Любовь внеземная, как и сам разума демон,

Даже ему не хватит слов, чтобы её описать.

Находиться вне пространства и времени,

Так что обоим друг без друга сложно дышать.

И опять демон разума курит в затяг сигареты,

Но теперь ему есть, кому рассказывать речи.

Теперь он не одинок, ему есть с кем встречать рассветы,

Он лишь с человеком по имени Диппер по-настоящему вечен.


End file.
